zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
In the Spa With My Bun
Today, it´s a rather cold and wintery Saturday Even for us fluffy mammals, outside it´s more than chilly But no need to worry, for Tundratown has us covered It has the best saunas and hot tubs to visit for me and my bunny most beloved Finnick´s girlfriend Skye also works here In the spa, she has helped book us a perfect romantic place It´s one of the private saunas meant for two A perfect little romantic spot for me and you Safe from the cold, Judy and I are in the sauna now, enjoying the heat With us, we´ve brought a couple of towels and root beer to quench our thirst It´s not too hot in here, but just warm enough for us to get comfortable And it´s not too crowded either, as one would expect it to be when it´s this cold outside I hold my Judy close and tight, with nobody here to bother us Looking me in my eyes, you pull off a sultry, swimsuit model-like pose So hot in here, I cannot deny it But not nearly as warm as the touch of a certain beautiful rabbit I´m still more than content with the life I spend with you, my dear wife Everything that has been important to us, we have gotten to share At first, we started out a little shy But as our relationship got stronger and healthier, love found a way Smiling lovingly, you leave the towel that you are sitting on Every time I see that look on your face, you´re craving for affection Taking off my towel, I welcome you to my arms and embrace you gently While I hold you, your little bunny tail wiggles adorably One paw around your shoulders and one around your waist You too touch my shoulder and neck while your breast is nestled against my chest You´ve told me that bunnies in love can´t resist moments like this Well if I´m being honest, I can never get enough of those Beauty, heart, wits, sex appeal, you´ve got it all There is no other female in the world that is as wonderful I tickle you sweetly, which makes you giggle With excitement, you tug me closer to you and kiss me on the nose Of all the types of kisses you give me, the ones on my nose I like the most In gratitude, I caress your shoulders softly and nuzzle your lovely face with my snout It´s getting warmer here in the sauna than it was before On me, that´s the kind of effect you have After the sauna, we cool off in the shower and the pools Like a real couple, we walk in our natural state while holding paws This visit left a warm feeling inside us that stays even when we get home Maybe we´ll keep it up by cuddling together there by the fireside To me, there´s not a single winter day that´ll feel too cold As long as I get to hold the most gorgeous rabbit woman in the world My love for you is still in full blossom for you, Judy dear As your husband, I´ll always be warm, kind and tender I love being with you in every warm place imaginable, whether it´d be underneath the sun Or in the spa with my bun. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:Poem style Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:NickXJudy Category:Fanon Category:Stories